Upstart
by MadokaKotone
Summary: Definition of Upstart... Jinta and Ururu get the priviledge to be normal kids for the day, but a chain of events leads to a citizen thinking they are Ichigo's and Rukia's children... And that's just the beginning...


Geez, I seriously need to stop myself. Yes, I made yet another story. GOMEN NASAI! I have this bad habit of… well, you know, making "filler stories". Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it! OH-and by the way, I have a **STORY-UPDATE LINE-UP!** X First, I will update Narutar (Naruto/Avatar: TLA), then Simply Elegant (Prince of Tennis), and finally … Birds Tell a Story (Bleach)! WOOHOO! It's like a Triple Threat Update! Well then, read on, story surfers! The 'Bleach' bookmarks in the story could be break times (like a commercial or something) to let your eyes rest for a bit before you get back to reading. (don't get me wrong, if you have TIVO eyes, then just skip over those dang bookmarks!) Haha…

**This chapter's recommended opening song: ****Asterisk ****By: ****Orange****Range**

Yes, of course, the Disclaimer… Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I do own three total containers of Bleach in my laundry room… Really sorry about that.

_Intro in italics._

_Swish swish_

_Swish swish_

_BONK!_

"_I-i-itai!_ _J-Jinta-kun!"_

_(Insert opening song here)_

-**B L E A C H 1.1: Family Characteristics-**

The goldenrod rays of a vibrantly hued horizon outlined the gray silhouettes of the buildings of Karakura. 'Closed' signs were flipped around to reveal that they had the word 'Open' on the opposite side, and you could hear the sounds of lazy-morning road rage reverberate through the city. Bells, connected to shop doors by a thread, tinkered from early-bird customers as they strolled in to buy some jelly doughnuts; plain bagels with cream cheese; or simply to handle a cup of coffee whilst skimming through a newspaper.

In one particular shop though, a peculiar shop, all you could hear were feeble pleas between constant whacks and a cackle of amused laughter; nothing similar to the calm atmosphere that day.

"Wah! Jinta---ah---kun!!! Ma---itai---tte!" A little girl with two indigo ponytails meagerly gripping a wooden broom was bent over, not even trying to stop the boy with flaming red hair next to her bringing down his broom mercilessly on her bruised head. The boy just kept chuckling.

"Nandatto?! Nandatto?! You hurt? HAHAHA!" Jinta was about to smack the helpless girl again when strong fingers clasped around the broom's long neck "Oh! Nani?" The boy with crimson hair turned around.

"Violence is not the key to enjoyment," Tessai gruffed out.

Jinta slowly rolled his eyes and murmured, "No, it's the shortcut…" He then snorted, annoyed, "Ah, go away, old man; you're spoiling all the fun!"

The muscle man in the apron cocked an eyebrow, "What fun? I'm not having fun, are you Ururu?"

Flame-head glared at the midnight-haired girl beside him, which made her shrink back, "U-uh…"

"Oi, what's going on here? I was having a good dream, too," All three of them swerved their heads around to see their shop owner sauntering in holding the sliding door with his right hand. He was scratching some blond hair in the back of his head underneath his pinstriped hat with his left hand like a monkey.

Jinta, with his sunburned locks, turned to Ururu (forgetting what just happened) and whispered, "Must've been about Yorouichi-san,"

Ururu feebly nodded, while Tessai amusedly grunted and Urahara forcibly coughed, "A-hem! You know, uhh… you two should learn to get along… so I can get some sleep," He muttered that last part. After a moment Kitsuke's eyes suddenly lit up, and he sleepily smiled, "I know!"

Jinta, who's broom halted in mid-air a few centimeters over Ururu's bashed head, cocked an eyebrow, "What is it _now_, geezer?"

"Tough talk, Jinta-kun," The man in the green said cheerfully enough to make Jinta flinch, but then he closed his eyes in a big smile, "Be right back!"

Urahara exited the room, leaving Tessai on his knees with his hands folded in his lap, Jinta lazily crouched on his broom with one leg propped up, and Ururu looking down at the low-rise wooden table's surface with bruised cobalt eyes. Silence engulfed the room; only the sounds of drawers opening and closing, cursing, and the ca-thunk ca-thunk of sandaled feet could be heard behind the wooden slide-door. Finally, the capped man with morning crust still embedded in his eyelashes came waltzing in with something in his hands.

Kisuke walked over to Jinta first, opened his hand, and plopped something shiny in it. Ururu saw Jinta's eyes light up after he looked down and inspected his hands.

It was some coins that were equivalent to five dollars in US money.

"Aww… Sugoi, sugoi! HaHA, Ururu! Beat this-wait, wha---" While the young boy with vermillion hair was busy boasting, Urahara hopped towards his sweet little helper and placed some trinkets in her teeny hands as well. Jinta huffed, "Huh?! Why does _she_ get some; I do all the work around here! How come---"

While Jinta kept rambling on with Tessai trying to shut his mouth, the shop owner explained to Ururu was the coins were for, "Okay, you listen now. I'm letting you two take the day off to go act like normal kids, okay? ---Oi! Jinta-kun! Urusai! --- There's an arcade two blocks away from here, so you two run along and--- Calm DOWN, shishounen! --- You two run along and have fun together," He turned toward the bubbling boy behind him, "You hear that, Jinta-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah, WHATEVER! Why does Uru---"

Urahara smiled, and turned back to the little girl beside him. He cupped her ear and whispered to her, "Now, now, don't let Jinta-kun get carried away, ne? He's just being a big baby,"

"Hai, Kisuke-san," Tsumugiya whimpered while bobbing her head up and down.

"Hey! What did you say to her?!"

**- B L E A C H –**

After a few shoves from Urahara, Jinta and Ururu stumbled out of the Urahara Shop and onto the dusty street. A few protests from Jinta and a shy, "Arigatou," from Ururu and they were on their way to the arcade.

They passed shop-after-shop, weaved through crowds, and skidded in front of a building with blinking neon lights spelling out, "ARCADE and BEYOND". Jinta propped his head up and glared at the sign, inspecting it like a red-headed Sherlock.

"Hmmm," Ururu asked him what he was thinking of, and he grunted and said, "Do I even _want_ to know what the 'beyond' part is?"

Tsumugiya shook her sapphire head, and followed a stomping Jinta inside the dome-shaped tech-house.

The minute they entered the black-lighted atmosphere, they were dazzled to the highest degree. Blaring in high above speakers was the song "Kirikirimai" by Orange Range. There were vending machines, ping-pong tables, and every single game you could think of. Over to the left, the WHOLE WALL was lined with DDR metallic pads and multiple DDR games, from the classic originals to the latest models. Scattered around the whole building, there were other games ranging from Halo 3 to Mario Bros., Jurassic Park to Taxi, Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix to Wii Sports, and The Fast and Furious to those dumb claw machines that only people with "The Magic Touch" could win. In the very center of the building, there was a prototype of a game called **Status: Strike or Stricken**, an advanced technology game. Since it was a prototype and was being showcased only in that particular arcade, the line was pretty long to try it out; and it only got longer. There was also another prototype game called **Purple Pansy Party**, and surprisingly, that line was not entirely too bad either (although it consisted of girls, girls, and well, Keigo). The two lines intersected, so it was hard to see which game you were in line for.

"AH! SUGOI, SUGOIIIII!!!" Jinta bounced up and down giddily like a schoolboy on a sugar rush.

Ururu turned toward him, "What is it, Jinta-kun?"

"Euuhh… Igottagotothebathroomfindsomethingtodoforyourself!" Apple-head raced off towards the line and skidded to a halt, almost crashing into- "Kurosaki? What the heck are you doing here?"

Ichigo turned to his left, but he didn't spot anybody, "What the? Who said that?"

Jinta scoffed and widened his eyes, "Down here, you ignorant--"

"Uh! Jinta-kun? What are you doing here? Are you alone? Where's Urahara-san--" Before he could finish, Jinta jumped up and whacked him in the face like Hiyori would with her sandal.

"Holy Be-Geezus, you talk waaay too much," Jinta snapped, "Don't worry about me. Why are you, here, douche-bag?"

Ichigo sighed and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "Rukia dragged me here… And don't call me douche-bag,"

Kuchiki, too absorbed in the neon lights and the lasers skimming across the floor, didn't even notice that Jinta was there. When Kurosaki tapped her shoulder, she turned to face him, "What?" She then felt a tug at her dress, so she looked down into the eyes of a redhead, "Oh! Jinta-kun, you're here?"

"Yeah, so? Why are you here?"

Rukia cheekily smiled and pointed to a big pink sign next to the game vendor. In gigantic purple letters it stated: **Whoever gets a top score gets a combo Chappi Pack!!!**,

Jinta slapped his forehead. Strawberry asked him what was wrong, and Jinta just shook his head and pointed out the sign When Ichigo spotted it, he slapped his forehead as well, "How did I _not_ see that?"

Rukia turned to Jinta, "Where are Urahara and Ururu? Are you here by yourself?"

Jinta slapped his forehead, "Oh my---NO. What's with you shinigamis: always interrogating anything that moves?! Like I said, don't worry about it, Ururu is right over-NANI?!"

There was Ururu, standing right in front of the **Status: Strike or Stricken** game, tilting her head up and nodding while listening to the station worker about the rules. Jinta called out, "URURU!!! HOW'D YOU—WHO LET YOU—WHY?!?!"

Ururu involuntarily jumped at Jinta's rash voice, and her and the game instructor swerved their heads to look at Jinta. Ururu feebly called, "You said… For me to find something to do for myself…"

In seconds Jinta scampered to stand right next to his partner and saluted the instructor, "Ah, gomen gomen. This is my… retarded sister! I was just looking for her! Now I'm sorry if she was troubling you, but she really wanted to play this game. Sorry, but she wants only me to play with her because she thinks everyone else is a big hollow--"

The young man cocked an eyebrow at the word 'hollow', and Jinta had to find a BIG cover-up, "I—I—I mean she thinks everyone else might _swallow_ her so if you would--"

"HEY KID! YER HOLDIN' UP THE FREAKIN' LINE!"

Jinta and Ururu flinched, and Jinta looked in the worker's eyes, "—Please, Mister…" He peered at the towering boy's nametag with peripheral vision, "…Ohtai?"

Ohtai rubbed his chin, "U-uh… Okay, whatever, get on the platform,"

-

Over on the sidelines Ichigo shook his head, smirking, "He just totally ditched us, didn't he?"

Rukia turned, and frowned, "Why are they playing _that_ game?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm just wondering why they're here,"

Kuchiki scowled, "Urahara. No doubt,"

-

"Score," Jinta hopped on, and Ururu meekly stepped up onto the metallic high-rise. Both children took the pairs of gloves out from their compartments and slipped them on. Then they each took out a slick-black 'weapon-rod' out of it's place in the platform and supported them to their comfort, "Alright, let do this--"

The assistant tapped Jinta's shoulder, "Doesn't your sister need help?"

"Huh? Oh, trust me, she can handle this on her own,"

"O-Okay, if you insist," Ohtai then -reluctantly- pressed some buttons on the screen like one would on an iPhone to start off the game for them, and he turned to face them. Switching to a vendor's voice, he started, "Okay, game freaks, 'Strike or Stricken' is a game of both brain and brawn. It is also packed with a variety of weapons. During the course of the game, you can move freely using the motion-sensing pads you are currently standing on,"

Ururu and Jinta looked down. The pads they were standing on looked like treadmills but with cerulean-colored sensors.

Ohtai continued, "Also, the gloves you are wearing have sensors that react to the weapons you pick up, and the rod in your hands reacts to the shape of the weapon. Whenever you pick up a different weapon, the rod changes its form. To clear the levels, simply rid of all the targets with your weapons. There's no time limit… but," He turned to the screen, "If you get hit, your weapon gets heavier. The indication of your weapon's weight is shown here on the bottom corners. When your weapon gets to heavy for you to handle, drop it on a sensor. That's when the level ends."

"The longer you sustain the level, the more points you get. The one at the end with the most points wins, obviously," Ohtai then pressed the Start button, and jumped off the platform, brown locks swaying.

Jinta smiled like a monkey and raised his cordless rod up to his cheek, "Thank you modern technology! _Now _let's do this--"

"JINTA!!!"

"aaaaaAAAAIYAH!!! WHAT _NOW_?!?!?!" Jinta clenched his weapon and swerved to face a fuming Ichigo and a foot-tapping Rukia, "What can you _possibly_ want from me?"

Ichigo was about to go all out to counter Jinta's audacity, but Rukia beat him to it, "Jinta-kun, you guys can't play that game,"

Ururu propped her stick on the floor while her red-headed partner scoffed, "Why not, old hag?!"

Kuchiki cocked her eyebrow, trying to restrain from busting that little boy upside the head, but Kurosaki covered for her, "You kids are too young for that game, I'm surprised the vendor let you in,"

"Shut yer trap: we're older than _you_ are, Kuro_saki_!"

Ichigo flinched, but someone interrupted his thoughts, "HEY! NUBES! GET OUTTA THE LINE IF YOU AREN'T NEVER GONNA PLAY!"

"It's not 'aren't never' you douche-bag!"

Rukia called out, "Stop it, Jinta-kun. Ichigo. Grab the kids and let's go,"

"OH, THOSE ARE _YOUR_ KIDS?! NO _WONDER_! I CAN SEE THE RESEMBLANCE NOW!"

All four of them: Ururu, Rukia, Jinta, and Ichigo froze, feeling a burst of reiatsu coming on.

**--- B L E A C H ---**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… hah, that was a good dream," Urahara yawned as he stretched his lethargic limbs, "I wonder how the little munchkins are doing…"

**BOOM.**

Urahara shot up and slowly turned to his room door with wide eyes. Then he smirked and crashed back down on the floor, "Hmm, must be having fun,"

Just then Mama-Tessai slid the door open with a worried expression on his face, "Urahara-san, did you hear that?"

One eye popped open, "Hmmm? Hear what?"

Tessai sighed, "Urahara-san, you really need to care more about the kids,"

At this, Yorouichi pricked up one ear lying beside the room; she had to listen to this conversation.

"Don't worry, Tessai, they can take care of themselves: Jinta can definitely win over most people with a bat alone, and Ururu can pull a bazooka out from God knows where,"

"But, Urahara-san, they're our kids! We need to make sure they're okay!"

Yorouichi sat straight up on cat paws, hairs prickled.

"Awww, no no no, that's not necessary. I'm sure Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are taking care of them right now. They're responsible young kids,"

"I don't know, Urahara-san. You need to learn to care more about our babies,"

_That's it._ Annoyed, Yorouichi got up and sauntered to find another place to sleep. Wasn't she going to have a talk with Urahara later.

While picking up his pin-striped hat, a burst of reiatsu made Urahara sway. Kitsuke frowned, "Ughhhh, very well," Getting up, he grabbed his cane. _I bet they ran into Kurosaki-kun._

**To be continued…**

**AWWWW, dang it! Always at the good part, ne? Haha, don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Preview for next chapter… take it away, KON!: "Che, I wasn't even in this one, why should I be doing this? Anyways, will the rude guy get what he deserves? Will Ururu and Jinta ever get to play 'Strike or Stricken', or will _someone_ destroy it to smithereens before they get a chance to play it? Wait, what is Isshin doing in SOUL SOCIETY?!?! And what was that burst of reiatsu Urahara felt? Was it Ichigo's? Nee-san's? Or maybe it was- well, you have to find out next episode(chapter)!!!"**

**Sorry, no Shinigami Cup (don't own that either) this time, but there will be one next chapter, and I'll try to make it 'GOLDEN'. Hee. Catch ya later!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I'm taking requests for the opening song that fits the next chapter. Also requests or suggestions for further Shinigami Cups, too. This doesn't have to be just my story! **

**Review if something comes to mind!**


End file.
